russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Bida si Raval
Bida si Raval is a Philippine action situational comedy of IBC aired every Saturday after PBA. Directed by Dante Nico Garcia, it is topbilled by action star Jeric Raval as the lead star, together with an ensemble cast. The sitcom premiered on IBC's Weekend Ang Dating primetime block and worldwide on Global IBC on January 7, 2017. It airs every Saturday at 7:00pm (PST) after PBA. The sitcom has also been known to educate its viewers about Philippine laws and issues. Synopsis Raval is an action man in Quezon City with his little daughter and his stepmother. Raval will face life’s challenges with much enthusiasm and lessons learned along the way. Plot Bida si Raval is a hilarious action story of Raval (Jeric Raval) whose journey begins at a new path in Quezon City. Together with his little daughter Rana (Jana Agoncillo) and his stepmother Karla (Kylie Padilla). Raval finds himself living with his friend Robert (Gian Sotto) and Bearwin (Bearwin Meily). Regardless of his action man—Raval being firm, serious and brave and struggle to help each other in raising Rana in a family setting. April (April 'Congrats' Gustilo) is a poor girl turned-millionaire, on the other hand, meets Raval and became attracted to him. Cast and Characters 'Protagonist' *'Jeric Raval' as Raval Padilla 'Main Cast' *'Kylie Padilla' as Karla Padilla *'Jana Agoncillo' as Rana Padilla *'April 'Congrats' Gustilo' as April 'Congrats' Castillo *'Gian Sotto' as Robert Remulla *'Luke Jickain' as Christopher Manzano *'Bearwin Meily' as Bearwin Santos *'Jerald Napoles' as Ray Ventura *'Joel Saracho' as Noel Feliciano *'Vandolph' as Ronnie Rementilla 'Supporting Cast' *'Lao Rodriguez' as Lao Bautista *'Raikko Mateo' as Joshiro Martel *'Trizia Ramis' as Milagring Fernandez *'Krizia Ramis' as Chariz Fernandez *'Camille Lazo' as Camila Fernandez *'Onyok Velasco' as Onyok Castrodes *'Arlene Tolibas' as Aling Arlene 'Extended Cast' *'Kalila Aguilos' as Teacher Grace - elementary school teacher. *'Ashley Cabrera' as Airey Remulla *'Lilygem Yulores' as Lilygem Santos *'Kert Montante' as Butch Romualdez 'Guest Cast' * Victor Anastacio as Ramil Bautista (February 10, 2018) *'Dino Guevarra' as Ivan Rosales (February 17, 2018) *'Achie Lim' as Agnes de Guzman (February 24, 2018) *'Jon Avila' as Alwyn David (March 3, 2018) *'Valeen Montenegro' as Bettina Valdez (March 10, 2018) *'Jeffrey Tam' as Rommel Ignacio (March 17, 2018) *'Hyubs Azarcon' as Keempee Napoles (March 17, 2018) *'Mayton Eugenio' as Yassi Barcelo - Sir Chief's bestfriend. (March 24, 2018) *'Mon Castro' as Ramon da Roza (April 7, 2018) *'Vanna Garcia' as Mylene Hermosa (April 14, 2018) *'Kaye Abad' as Rica Veloso (April 21, 2018) *'Carlos Agassi' as Luigi Ramos (April 28, 2018) *'John James Uy' as Joel Marquez (May 5, 2018) *'Erika Padilla' as Mylene Guevara (May 12, 2018) *'Lander Vera-Perez' as Lancer Ramsay (May 19, 2018) *'Axel Torres' as Reuben Devaughn (May 26, 2018) *'Claudia Barretto' as Antoinette Ramos (June 2, 2018) * (June 9, 2018) *'Albert Martinez' as Rodel Mendoza (June 16, 2018) *'Carleen Sky Aclan' as Yesha Clamente (June 23, 2018) *'Eula Caballero' as Janet Anderson - Nicolo's friend. (June 30, 2018) *'Axel Torres' as Andrei Ramirez (July 7, 2018) *'Alwyn Uytingco' as Freddie da Roza (July 14, 2018) *'Kylie Padilla' as Rizza Ignacio (July 21, 2018) *'Mico Aytona' as Joel Martinez (July 28, 2018) *'Raymond Gutierrez' as Randy Bagatsing (August 4, 2018) *'Nikki Bacolod' as Camille Baranda (August 11, 2018) *'Isko Salvador' as Brod Pete (August 18, 2018) *'Tuesday Vargas' as Roselle Panganiban (August 25, 2018) *'Keanna Reeves' as Medie Ledesma (September 1, 2018) *'Aldred Gatchalian' as Albert Suarez (September 8, 2018) *'Karen Toyoshima' as Karen Magdalena (September 15, 2018) *'Jun Urbano' as Mr. Shooli (September 22, 2018) *'Piero Vergara' as Jedric Morales (September 29, 2018) *'Belle Mariano' as Belle Monteverde (October 6, 2018) *'Bearwin Meily' as Bearwin Escudero (October 13, 2018) *'Ehra Madrigal' as Ellen Alvarez (October 20, 2018) *'Fred Lo' as Freddie Alvarez (October 27, 2018) *'Gian Sotto' as Ray Valentura (November 3, 2018) *'Tuesday Vargas' as Leslie Madrigal (November 10, 2018) *'Joel Saracho' as Manny Bautista (November 17, 2018) *'Migui Moreno' as Migui Morales (November 24, 2018) *'Jade Lopez' as Jed Montenegro (December 1, 2018) *'Mel Martinez' as Rodel dela Cruz (December 8, 2018) Awards * 32nd PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Comedy Actor) - Won (Jeric Raval) * 32nd PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Comedy Show) - Won See also * ‘Bida si Raval’ Premieres February 10 and ‘Iskul Bukol’ Moves to A New Timeslot As its Goes Back-to-Back on IBC 13 * IBC 13 Programs Attract More Male + Young Viewers Every Saturday * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:Philippine television sitcoms Category:2018 Philippine television series debuts Category:2010s Philippine television series